Itachi Story's of akatsuki
by Satshu
Summary: Uchiha Itachi adalah salah satu keturunan clan uchiha yang sangat hebat dan jenius.Dengan cepat dia membuktikan dirinya sebagai member yang hebat, meskipun dengan standar yang sangat tinggi di klan Uchiha. Dia lulus dengan nilai terbaik


Chapter 1

Salam kenal. mohon pencerahannya sebagai orang baru.. hehehe..

semoga anda menikmati.. Gooran kudasai

**NORMAL POV**

Uchiha Itachi adalah salah satu keturunan clan uchiha yang sangat hebat dan cepat dia membuktikan dirinya sebagai member yang hebat, meskipun dengan standar yang sangat tinggi di klan Uchiha. Dia lulus dengan nilai terbaik pada umur 7 tahun, menguasai Sharingan pada umur 8 tahun, menjadi Chuunin pada umur 10 tahun, dan pemimpin pasukan ANBU pada umur 13 tahun.

akan tetapi dengan kehebatannya itu dia menutup sejarah clan uchiha dengan tangannya sendiri. dia membunuh semua clan uchiha termasuk ayah dan ibunya sendiri. untuk alasannya pun masih rahasia.

mendengar berita itu ada salah satu organisasi yang ingin meminjam kekuatan orang seperti itachi. yah... organisasi itu adalah akastuki. akatsuki merupakan organisasi rahasia yang memiliki tujuan yang belum jelas. untuk saat ini mereka hanya mengumpulkan bijuu dari para jinchuriki.

**Akatsuki POV**

didalam suatu ruang rahasia para anggota aktsuki mengadakan rapat.

**konan:** apa dia sangat hebat sehingga kita harus bersusah payah mengajaknya bergabung dengan akatsuki, dia hanya orang yang membunuh keluarganya sendiri hanya untuk kekuatan.

**Tobi:** hahaha.. konan-chan jangan berfikir negative kau bahkan tidak tahu tujuan sebenarnya dia melakukan hal tsb.

**orochimaru:** iya.. kita harus mencobanya karena kita kekurangan anggota untuk menjalankan misi dan aku merasa dialah orang yang tepat.

**konan :** terserah apa yang kalian ingin lakukan, aku mau pergi. (sambil melangkah untuk keluar)

**Pein:** Tunggu konan san.. untuk misi ini kau yang harus melakukannya. kau dan kisame san yang harus melakukan ini.

**konan:** (sambil berteriak) Apa? kenapa harus aku melakukan hal ini, yang lain masih ada anggota yang tidak punya misi.

**Pein:** ini perintah, hanya kau yang kuharapkan untuk menjalankan misi ini.

**Kisame:** hehe.. aku tidak masalah aku juga penasaran ingin melihat orang yang sangat ingin kau rekrut menjadi anggota kita.

**konan:** terserah... (sambil melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari ruang tsb).

**Normal POV**

dalam perjalanan mencari itachi akatsuki menggunakan jasa informan yang dipercaya. lokasinya berada tak jauh dari desa konoha. Itu adalah bangunan tempat pengumpulan mayat. kemudian, tibalah kisame dan konan di tempat tersebut. kemudian ada orang paruh baya yang menghampiri mereka berdua. selanjutnya mereka masuk ke bangunan tsb.

**Informan:** apa tujuan kalian datang kemari. (sambil melap tangan dengan kain)

**kisame:** apa kau tahu orang yang bernama uchiha itachi? dimana dia saat ini?

**informan:** uchiha itachi, orang yang membunuh seluruh clannya di konoha. baiklah, tunggu sebentar... (sambil melangkah keruangan dibelakangnya),

tak berapa lama informan itu kembali dan menyerahkan secarik kertas.

**Infroman:** ini adalah informasi keberadaan uchiha itachi, menurut informasi dia bekerja disana, hahaha. dia ninja hebat tapi bekerja sebagai buruh kasar, dasar bodoh.. (sambil muka menghina)

**Kisame:** baik terima kasih untuk informasinya.. (sambil menyerahkan segepok uang)

setelah itu keduanya melanjutkan misi dengan mencari lokasi keberadaan uchiha itachi. dan akhirnya sampailah mereka di tempat tujuan tsb. tempat tersebut merupakan suatu industri pertambangan di desa pasir. mereka menuju ke pusat pertambangan konan.

**Konan:** Mana Uchiha itachi keluarlah? (sambil berteriak dengan muka kesal)

**Kisame:** konan san tenanglah kita tidak akan menemukannya dengan cara seperti ini. (sambil berusaha menenangkan konan yang emosi).

kemudian kisame melangkah menuju salah satu orang buruh di pertambangan tersebut.

**Kisame :** apa kau tahu orang yang bernama uchiha itachi.

**Buruh:** itu dia... (sambil menunjuk salah satu orang yang tidak menghiraukan konan yang berteriak dan hanya terus bekerja)

kemudian mereka mendekati orang yang bersikap sangat dingin dan tidak menghiraukan apapun..  
>Orang itu sambil memukul-mukul batu dan mencoba memecahkannya. tiba-tiba konan memukul bagian wajah sebelah kiri itachi. itachi terlempar sekitar 10 meter dan dia hanya terbaring.<p>

**konan:** jadi hanya ini kekuatan seorang uchiha itachi..? hahahaha.. sangat lemah..!

**Itachi:** (sambil bangkit dan menyeka darah yang ada di mulutnya) itulah adalah pukulan yang pertama dan yang terakhir kuterima darimu.

kemudian matanya berubah menjadi saringan, dan ekspresinya berubah sangat dingin. lebih dingin dari yang tadi. itachi melangkah ke tempat tadi dia memukul batu. tapi ada serangan baru lagi yang muncul dari konan.

**Konan POV**

perasaan apa ini apakah ini genjutsu, apa ini mimpi, aku tak bisa bergerak ini adalah neraka, apa ini? tolong- tolong. arrggghhhhh...

**Normal POV**

tiba-tiba konan tak bisa begerak dan terjatuh.. dia seperti orang kesakitan

**Kisame:** ada apa konan san apa yang terjadi? (sambil mencoba membantu konan berdiri)

**Itachi:** aku telah menggunakan Tsukiyomi padanya. untuk beberapa hari dia tidak akan sadar. aku hanya memberikan penyiksaan level rendah padanya jadi dia tidak akan gila. sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian kemari dan mengusikku.

**Kisame:** maafkan atas kelancangan konan san. tapi sebenarnya tujuan kami hanya ingin mengajak dirimu untuk bergabung dengan kami. bergabung dengan akatsuki.

**Itachi:** lupakan hal itu, katakan kepada pemimpinmu aku tidak akan bergabung dengan akatsuki. pergilah aku tidak akan membunuh kalian di tempat seperti ini.

**Kisame:** baiklah kami akan pergi. (sambil menggotong konan menjauh dari tempat tersebut).

ini adalah awal akatsuki merekrut uchiha itachi..

* * *

><p>To Be Continued.<p>

Gimana? Baguskah? Jelekkah?

untuk membuat fict ini, saya buat seperti drama percakapan supaya lebih mudah dipahami.

Dan maaf kalau anda bingung membacanya.

Akhir kata saya minta,

Review plissss XDDD


End file.
